Sonic: Year One New Surroundings
by Joe Stalin
Summary: Part 2 of the Sonic: Year One series. Tails has been thrust into Sonic's bizarre world of adventure and heroism. How will he cope the morning after, and will a new bond of friendship be forged between hedgehog and fox? Sonic & Tails friendship.


Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, bringing you the latest addition to his brand new Sonic story arc '**Sonic: Year One**'!

After the unexpected praise I received for _'**The Fox, The Gem and The Hedgehog**'_, I've decided to carry on writing story's set in my own unique Sonic universe. This is brand new territory which I'm really excited about planning and writing. The stories will be set during the first year of Sonic's adventures, his meetings with the various cast members who will shape his life, and how he evolves from early tentative beginnings into the world saving hero we know and love.

_'Fox'_ dealt with the first meeting between Sonic & Tails. Now in the next part of Sonic's early years its time to see how our two hero's got to know each other the day after that historic meeting, as Tails finds himself in '**New Surroundings**'!

**Note: **To get the full story behind this new series, please read '**_The Fox, The Gem and The Hedgehog_**' first.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and this fic is made purely for enjoyment.

* * *

**Sonic: Year One**

**New Surroundings  
**

This is the story of a fox, a hedgehog, and a new start.

I used to be so normal. Before I knew Sonic the Hedgehog, my life was so, so simple.

Oh sure there were difficulties, problems, bad days that I wished would end and good days that I hoped would last just a little bit longer. But back then I didn't worry so much. I didn't have to worry so much, because I didn't know then how much havoc a blue hedgehog entering my life could cause. I didn't have to worry about Eggmen, or giant killer robots, or saving the world on an almost daily basis with no time to think, no time to settle down. Which isn't a problem when your companion can't stand still for more than two seconds. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My story with Sonic had began on that night at Professor Pickles' mansion, 'The Great Gaia Emerald Caper' as Sonic would later start calling it. Lover of the dramatic, that one. It was my attempt to steal that very gem which had thrust me headfirst into Sonic's world, and in doing so turned my own world completely upside down. I gained in Sonic that night a person who seemed to 'get me' for the first time in my life, and all it cost me was a priceless gem...and my shoes.

We left Pickle's mansion by the backdoor, avoiding the throng of party-goers who would have gawped at my disheveled appearance. My suit was in tatters, my fur soaked and matted with oil and my bare feet made light slapping sounds as we hit the pavement. _Pathetic_ would have been the word to spring to mind for any person seeing the sight of a dejected little orange fox being led through the amber lit streets by the blue hedgehog who just minutes earlier had saved my life from a gang of killer robots.

I don't remember much more of that night after leaving the mansion, my brain must have gone onto auto-pilot as all I can recall is Sonic's soft voice trying to keep me awake, propping my arm over his shoulder as I slumped against him, fatigue creeping into every inch of my body.

"Nearly there buddy. Don't worry, I'll look after you" I remembered his words softly being spoke into my ear, a thin smile on his face which caused my own lips to barely twitch upwards just as I slipped into gentle oblivion.

"I'll look after you, Tails"

* * *

Sonic's digs were...quaint, the nicest word I could come up with to describe it when I'd first woken up the morning after. Or was it the afternoon? My body clearly wasn't used to fighting off murderous robots with a grudge, hence the long bout of unconsciousness.

Clearly the life of a hero didn't pay much in the way of luxury. My own apartment had been small but not nearly as minimalistic as the place Sonic, and now me apparently, called home. The room I'd woken up in must have acted as the bedroom, if the large mattress I was laid on shoved into the corner was anything to go by. Numerous throws and covers were lain across it, in several different colours and textures which nevertheless was extremely comfortable.

A small lamp stood atop a wooden chest of draws, the wood faded from age and stained. A few pairs of white socks poked from the top draw which was half-closed, the knob having long ago broken off and been lost. A hanging mirror was set into the wall, hanging precariously by a single rusty nail and tilted at an angle. Bright sunlight glared through the window facing my makeshift bed, thin frayed curtains doing little to block it out. My eyes squinted as I stretched and threw the covers aside, rubbing my still tired face and placing my bare paws onto the floor. My head was still buzzing, my brain trying to process what had happened the night before and attempting to work out if it had been real or just a dream. Since the aches in my joints were still there, I came to the conclusion that I was more than likely not dreaming the strange reality I'd fallen into.

I got to my feet and surveyed the rest of my meager surroundings. Apart from the mattress and draws there wasn't much else in the way of furniture, the wooden floor devoid of all carpet and the light cream walls having nothing in the way of photos or paintings. The door was closed, a sign that Sonic had gone out of his way to ensure I wasn't disturbed during the night, and as I looked at the room that prior to my arrival would have been his bedroom, I felt a pang of sadness for the blue hedgehog. He wasn't kidding when he'd said being a hero could be a lonely life, that it was hard sometimes going it alone. I knew how that felt, all too well.

I stifled another yawn and cracked my back, now eager to see where Sonic had got to. What I was going to say to him when I saw him I hadn't decided on. Thank him for rescuing me? Apologize for him having to rescue me? Hit him for rescuing me? I didn't know. This was brand new territory for me, so used was I to waking up alone after a hard nights conning. Morning-after conversations weren't exactly my specialty.

I was still wearing the dinner shirt from last night, the white material stained in places and creased. My jacket was nowhere to be seen and my trousers were folded and placed at the foot of the mattress, obviously by Sonic as I had been in no state to be so neat and delicate. I felt a slight blush burn my cheeks at the thought of the hedgehog seeing me so...vulnerable, and felt better at my decision to wear such a long shirt which hid my modesty.

Hiking the pants back on, I didn't bother to tuck the shirt in as I gave a quick look at my reflection in the mirror, grimacing at the sight of my matted fur which stuck out all over the place and would no doubt require hours of scrubbing to get clean again. Not in the mood to be concerned with my appearance for now, I opened the door and made my way out into the hall.

The landing was just as bare as the bedroom, no furniture or carpet underfoot as I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could. I didn't know what time it was, so I had no idea if Sonic was still asleep or not. I almost surprised myself at how concerned I was not to wake the hedgehog, usually other peoples comfort was the last thing on my mind. But right there and then I wanted to be nice, to show how grateful I was to Sonic for putting me up for the night, and for saving my life of course. If just for this one time only.

Downstairs was a lot more interesting. Minimalism gave way to absolute clutter as soon as I stepped off the stairs, my bare toes treading on the spine of a discarded book. Torn pages were scattered everywhere, the once white paper now yellow and scrunched. Beyond that was a pile of electrical equipment in various stages of dis-assembly, a workstation piled high with cables and metal parts. There were deep grooves in the thread-bare carpet where the work-table had clearly been shoved against the wall, nails and screws spilling out in all directions. Taking extra care in each of my steps, I walked deeper into Sonic's domain.

Thick curtains, in better condition than the ones upstairs, were drawn across the only window, making it difficult to avoid tripping over various items of furniture jutting out at every possible angle. My legs were soon aching as I squeezed my way round a large sofa suffocating under a seething layer of rubbish. A mountain of knick-knacks and tat fought with the cushions for dominance, more books piled haphazardly on the arms. On the walls, from what little I could see of them, pictures and articles torn out of magazines were pinned up with sellotape. I caught a glimpse of one of the headlines "**Sonic the Hedgehog: Myth or Reality?"** in fading black lettering.

Huh, so my new acquaintance had an ego. So much for the modest hero bravado.

A door jutting open led me into the next room, this one slightly more tidy which really wasn't saying much. What caught my eye first was an electric guitar leaning in the corner, lovingly kept away from the chaos I'd just emerged from. The shoulder band looked worn but sturdy, the brown leather cracked from use. Next to the guitar was a small office table, a large metal contraption perched on top of it half-hidden by a discarded blanket. Lifting that aside revealed a radio, not small and swanky like you'd see in a shop window but old and heavy-duty. Like one you'd see in old black and white films that spies used to decode secret messages. A set of headphones were plugged into it, thick ear pieces sprawled across the table. A thick coat of dust covered the whole apparatus, looking like it hadn't been used in some time.

I found myself thinking that, with a quick polish, I could make a nice little profit selling it on. I felt the familiar tingle in my fingers, the kind I got whenever they slipped into a velvet-lined wallet or were clutching a particularly nice piece of jewelery. I had to make an effort to keep my hands at my side. No point in trying to be on my best behaviour if I was going to blow it first chance I got.

A sudden noise dragged my attention away, my ears standing to attention as I heard footsteps approaching. Throwing the blanket back over the radio set, I tried to look innocent as Sonic rounded the corner.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?"

I didn't know what I was expecting when I saw Sonic again, but that was definitely not it. No one had ever asked me if I'd slept well, not a one. And yet here was a guy who I'd just met the night before, who I'd met under the most bizarre of circumstances, asking me how I was as if he'd known me for years. I almost smiled.

_His_ smile couldn't have been bigger, emerald eyes twinkling with enthusiasm as he waited for me to say something. In the brighter light I could see his fur was a brilliant cobalt, sharp spines almost glowing as the rays caught their razor sharp edges. Once again he was just wearing red and white sneakers and gloves, one foot crossed over the other as he appraised me. Clearly he didn't wear much as standard, which still for some reason weirded me out the most about him.

"Um..." I finally managed to get out, my first words of the day. "Did you...put me to bed last night?"

I realized how stupid I sounded the second I finished speaking, if the grin on the hedgehogs face was anything to go by. He let out a chuckle that caused my ears to lower, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Kind of had to, pal. You weren't in any state to do it yourself"

I lowered my chin to my chest, suddenly feeling very small. Why had I asked that? Was I really that bad at talking to people for real, when I wasn't putting on an act?

Sonic seemed to ignore my pain, rubbing salt further into the wound "Gotta say, you're one heavy sleeper. Good job you're as light as you look!"

I lifted a hand up to rub at my arm, giving me something to do as I attempted to dig myself out of the hole I'd just dug "Yeah. So...about that. I just want to say...I mean...I just..."

I wasn't looking at him, my eyes glued to a particularly fascinating piece of carpet lint as I struggled to talk. I was really bad at this, all my attitude gone as I tried to say what I wanted to say. I only looked at him finally when I felt his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze as he saved me from myself.

"Hey, no problem bud" he gave me that smile again, the sound of the word 'bud' again giving me a warm feeling in my chest. I felt a smile cross my face, which only made his grow bigger.

"Besides," he continued, patting me once on the shoulder and once on the head. "It's nice to have some company for once"

He stepped back from me and raised his arms up, a wave of excitement suddenly gripping him as he did a little pirouette.

"Welcome to my home. You're currently standing in this charming abode square in the middle of Green Hill Zone, the nicest little piece of heaven this side of Metropolis Zone!"

I watched as he continued talking, though whether it was for my benefit or his own I wasn't exactly sure.

"Make yourself at home. My castle is your castle, my stuff is your stuff. Though do keep in mind I'm a stickler for cleanliness, so no dirty mugs on the tables and no feet on the furniture! Learn these rules, and you may just survive!"

Wow, this guy was almost bi-polar. I'd have a hard time making a dent in the mess already engulfing this place.

He lowered his arms and appraised me up and down, to my still confused and worried mind like a child eying chocolate in a sweet-shop "Hungry?"

I twitched as I felt my stomach answer for me, a dull rumble that once again made Sonic chuckle.

"Thought so. Come on, foods this way"

He led me back into the room I'd just come from, one hand on my shoulder as he navigated me through the clutter.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm not exactly...used to company" he said as he led me to a chair I'd overlooked before. I noted a hint of sadness in his voice as he admitted that, but I didn't press the issue as he plonked me down on the surprisingly comfy seat.

I watched him disappear back into the other room, only stopping to make a gesture for me to sit tight and wait. I spent the time looking round at the mess that would have made a housewife die of fright. I didn't know what to make of Sonic as of yet, but somehow he didn't seem to me like someone who'd be happy living in such a state. Then again, I had no idea what kind of life a hero led. Maybe he just didn't have any time to clean, too busy saving the world from Doctor...wait, what was his name again?

Egghead? Egg Master? Omelet-Man? For a guy who was apparently now out for my blood, he really did have a stupid name.

My train of thought was cut short as Sonic re-appeared, holding a cardboard box in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here you go, hope you like leftovers" he made a fuss of clearing a space out, tipping a leg-rest back onto its feet and placing the box on top of it. He lifted the lid and revealed...breakfast.

I stared up at him after a while "What...what is it?"

He looked at me with what I'm sure was pride on his face "Chilli-dogs. Best start to the day!"

The congealed slop he'd just placed in front of me looked neither like chili or indeed anything resembling a hot-dog. Thick orange sauce was drizzled over a soggy bun, a fat piece of what I took to be meat placed in-between the bread. I'd never seen so much grease on something so small, and I was expected to eat it!

Sonic either didn't see or just ignored my look of dread as he picked up one of the buns, the sauce immediately staining his glove as he lifted it to his mouth. Without even pausing he shoved it whole into his mouth, chewing for barely a few seconds before gulping hard. A blissful expression crossed his face as he rubbed his stomach, while mine twisted into very small knots.

"Mmm, mmm. Can't beat a good dog" he licked his fingers one after the other, not a trace of sauce left on his glove. He looked up at me in expectation, looking down at the food still left untouched then back at my face. "Well?"

I thought up every con-artist trick in the book in those few seconds, searching for any possible way of getting out of having to eat that thing. I was allergic! No. I was a vegetarian! No. I was a born again Buddhist! No. No. No. I saw his eyes fall, his smile falter slightly.

There was no way of getting out of it, not with Sonic looking at me like that. I had to eat this thing.

I felt my hand slip round the bun, cool and greasy on my fingers. I felt it being lifted up to my face, my mouth opening as all the while Sonic waited, watched me.

I took a bite, bigger then I initially planned. My senses were engulfed as I started chewing, the thick smell of chili drowning me as I put my teeth to work. I opened my throat as I finally forced myself to swallow, the whole thing sliding down my gullet and hitting my stomach with a thud. I slowly licked my lips free of sauce as I downed my glass of water.

I was in shock. It actually tasted...good!

Sonic's smile was a picture as he saw my obvious surprise "It tastes a whole lot better than it looks"

I couldn't agree with him more as I polished off the chilli-dog, my initial revulsion turned to outright starvation as I wolfed it down in seconds. By the time I was finished my shirt was spattered with orange stains, my fingers slick with grease.

"That was...amazing" I uttered, surprised by how much I'd enjoyed myself. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't eaten in hours, maybe it was the adrenaline finally having worn off from the night before, but I didn't care. I'd never enjoyed something as much as I'd done that Chilli-Dog, and I'd eaten some of the finest food at some of the swankiest parties. Nothing had come close in comparison.

My initial euphoria gave way to nervousness as Sonic didn't say a word, just looking at me as I sat in the chair. My fingers twitched as a quizzical expression crossed his face.

"I didn't really notice before, but...you've got two tails" he narrowed his eyes and lifted a finger, pointing at each of my twin appendages in turn.

I felt my heart start to quicken as I suddenly felt nervous again. He hadn't noticed? How couldn't he have noticed? Was he that stupid or dense? Now what was he going to do, was he going to turf me out? Was he going to attack me? He wouldn't have been the first person to be freaked out by my tails, and I wasn't exactly in tip-top fighting condition if things turned violent.

He saw my obvious distress and lifted his hands up defensively "Woah, woah bud! Chill, I'm not gonna hurt you"

I forced myself to calm down as I saw the genuine concern on his face. Of course he'd noticed, heck he'd carried me home the night before! But he hadn't had the time to fully take it in in the heat of the moment, so focused was he on saving my neck at the time. Besides, I'd told him to start calling me Tails, where else would I have gotten that name from? My heart still continued its heavy beat as Sonic appraised me, reflexes still on full alert just in case it was a trick.

"It's pretty cool" he continued. "'I've never met a two-tailed fox before. But then again, you've probably never met a blue hedgehog before, so I guess we're even"

He smiled again which finally convinced my reflexes to calm down, slipping myself back into the chair more comfortably. There was a few seconds of silence between us, which was finally broken when I cleared my throat.

I suddenly had the urge to talk. I had things which needed answering, now that I was finally convinced this guy was genuine. I wanted to find out more about my rescuer. My...friend perhaps?

"Last night," I began. "I'm still a bit unsure about...well, everything that happened really. About you"

"Understandable" he flashed me a sympathetic smile. "Things did get a little hectic"

I tried to keep looking at his face as I continued on "So...would you mind answering a few questions? I...really don't know anything about you and...I think I kinda want to"

Sonic sat on the floor in front of me and nodded "Fire away, pal"

I thought about my first question briefly, trying to word it in my head before saying it "You said you fight guys like that Doctor Egg-Something...so, like, what does that make you? Some kind of vigilante?"

He seemed to ponder that for a while, pursing his lips and lifting his yes up to look at the ceiling "Wow, I didn't really look at it like that. Err...well, yeah I suppose. I wouldn't call myself a vigilante though, that sounds a bit...comic-booky" he chuckled at that, looking back at me to wait for my next question.

"So, you do things like that for...fun then?" I asked, trying to phrase the next part without it sounding insulting. "Because it doesn't look like it...pays very well, if you don't mind me saying"

He flashed me a mock look of annoyance and pouted "Well, pardon me Mr Big High and Mighty! Chez Sonic might not be your idea of five star, but I like it! Its cosy!"

I suppressed a laugh at his pouting expression. Did this guy ever take things seriously? Personally, I would have had a few choice words for anyone putting down my stuff, but this guy was taking it in stride from a complete stranger.

"Okay, okay, Geez! Sorry!" I tried to change the subject before he started hissy-slapping me. "So, you're this big hero guy who fights killer robots and saves damsels in distress and..."

"I wouldn't call you a damsel," Sonic interrupted. "You weren't wearing a dress at the time"

I bit my tongue to avoid wiping the smirk off his face with an ill-timed insult. "Any-way...what I'm trying to get at is...you do all that stuff, so why have I never heard of you?"

His smile dropped and I knew I'd said the wrong thing. He stood up and turned his back to me, walking a few steps away as I tried to stammer an apology.

"N-No, what I meant was...I mean...I didn't...I wasn't trying to..." I gripped my bangs as I tried to say something before I lost the only person who'd shown me a bit of kindness up till now.

He looked back at me with a solemn expression, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm not exactly...liked by a lot of people, Tails"

I looked at him, confused. Sure, he'd admitted that he worked alone and that he'd had a tough childhood like mine. But I thought it had been bravado on his part, a way of bigging himself up as this one-hedgehog army against evil. Surely if he was a big world-saving hero he had people who liked him? Admirers, Fan-Clubs, Fan-Girls even! And yet here he was, saying that that wasn't true at all. That he really was as lonely as I was, perhaps even more so.

He forced a smile to his lips as he continued "I don't do what I do for the attention, for people to notice me and see me as some kind of hot-shot. That's nice to have, but I don't do it just for that. I do what I do because its the right thing to do"

So, I thought, why the cut-outs? Why the articles about himself pinned to the wall? He seemed to notice what I was thinking before I had the chance to say it.

"Yeah, when I first started out that was what I wanted. I craved attention because I'd never had it before. I'd never been liked by a lot of people"

I knew how that felt, that's why I was so uncomfortable in this current situation. I wasn't used to people seeing the real me, because no-one had ever liked the real me. I didn't even like the real me.

Sonic pointed at one of the faded magazine cut-outs "I keep these as a reminder. Even if some people think I'm just causing trouble. When things get tough, when I feel like giving up, I look at these and I remember that I'm making a difference"

He seemed to brighten up as he saw my attention was riveted to what he was saying, that he was speaking to someone who understood him. Who 'got' him.

"I'm stopping people like Eggman from making peoples lives hell. Stopping people from having the same life I had, so that they can enjoy their lives. Knowing that there's someone looking out for them"

His eyes lowered and he turned away from the newspaper image of himself "Even if sometimes...they don't want to notice it"

I felt the urge to hug him. He'd done the same for me the night before, it was time I returned the favour. He didn't look up as I stood and stepped over to his side, didn't say a word as I pulled him against me, patted his back.

My act of kindness was halted as he grabbed me round the back with one arm, the other reaching up and giving me a painful noogie that caused me to yell out. I shoved him aside and glared at his suddenly amused expression.

"Sorry man, but I had to break out of that rut. It's Eggman's job to cry, not mine"

I wanted to be angry, I really did. I wanted to be annoyed at him..but I couldn't. I could only smile as his sunny attitude returned as if it'd never left.

"So, anymore questions for me? Preferably the less personal, I'm good at those" he dropped back to the floor, eyes riveted on me again.

I didn't get the chance to say a word before he noticed my feet, poking my big toe with a finger.

"Man, I am dense today! Can't have you going about bare foot round here, I can't afford a law-suit if you tread on something sharp!"

He disappeared in a bolt of blue before I could reply. Man, that guy was fast! I'd barely had time to blink before he was standing in front of my again, holding out a shoe box.

"Here you go, hope they fit. They look about your size"

I took the box from his hands and opened the lid. My heart skipped a beat as I saw what was inside.

A pair of red and white sneakers, similar to Sonic's but with the colours inverted. The fresh smell of new shoes drifted under my nose as I reached in and pulled them out. Each one already had a fresh pop-sock inside, white and soft to the touch. I bent down and tentatively slipped one on, feeling my foot become enveloped in the soft inner fabric. My toes wiggled as I slipped it on fully, it fitted perfectly! I slipped the second one on and stood up, admiring them and tilting them up and down. My reflection looked back up at me from the tips, red and glossy.

I looked at Sonic when I was done, speechless and suddenly very emotional. I'd never been given a gift by someone before, and this guy had already done so much for me. Rescued me, let me sleep in his bed, fed me, bared his soul to me. All in the space of one day!

"I...th-thank you" I mustered, my voice close to breaking as he just smiled at me.

"No problem, Tails. Anything for a buddy!"

* * *

The day after 'The Great Gaia Emerald Caper' might not have been as exciting, as terrifying, as heart-stoppingly bizarre as that first night I met Sonic, but it was the start of my new life. I'd woken up in my new surroundings, right at the centre of Sonic's world. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Next time in Sonic: Year One- Sonic and Tails have met, their friendship has been sealed. But how will the dynamic duo cope when an old friend from Sonic's past returns to ask a favour? It's time to enter the Guardian's domain in...'The Guardian'.**

**See you next time folks! Write in and let me know how you're enjoying the series so far! Joe.  
**


End file.
